


Dinoshock

by jboy44



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), 古代王者恐竜キング | Dinosaur King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Hay it's Me Max. one day Zoe vanished while in the woods. I know she was still alive but no one listened, so I ran away to find her. Now I am in the underwater city of rapture I'm a freak of nature! Zoe is a half cured little sister, with an over protective brainless cyborg cyclops. Our story is being used to try and bring this city back together, So yeah things went south fast.
Relationships: Kodai Ryuta | Max Taylor/Tatsuno Malm | Zoe Drake





	1. Chapter 1

Rex was in the future sadly trying to look something up and he sadly could only find Max and Zoe vanished shortly after he left, "… Max Zoe what happened?"

he said trying to find an answer he came to Zoe's missing persons report then a few weeks later Max report as running away. " what happened guys?" he said crying as he would never know.

he soon found something Aki had vanished. There was a related reported of a woman in her eighties claimed to be her after escaping with those she cared about form rapture.

Rex then looked that up and myths of an underwater city came up,"… yeah that's not possible! An underwater city is not possible by any stretch of the imagination"

In the past in an underwater city.

Max was moving. His outfit changed, he had red shirt a brown short sleeve boat brown gloves blue jeans and brown boots, he had a red real horns on his head a mutation. He sighed as a splicer popped up and said," dear young man do you have any Adam?" he held out his hand firing off electro bolt three at the man knocking him away.

he then crawled along a wall in rapture! He told them zoe was alive there was no way she could just vanish in the woods no one listened so he ran away to find her! He said looking to the d-team symbol on his shirt as he came to see his reflection in metal. His left pupil small his right one bigger and plus shaped and his teeth sharp.

he sighed his search took him to rapture the underwater city and he hated it! he injected himself with so much horrible things. The only splicer power he didn't seem to have was shoot bees form your hand. Not that he wanted that one! That one was creepy.

he then came to it! the sight of a little sister one clearly zoe her her turned red around her a bouncer big daddy.

he sighed he had followed her all day! He had been here for months when he got the information kidnapped girls are make into little sisters now was his chance! He said as he quickly jumped down and used the hypnotize big daddy power to stun the drill armed guy.

zoe backed away but Max said," Zoe wait it's me! Max he said pointing to his D team badge with Zoe was wearing as a necklace.

zoe blinked and looked at it, "you have the same thing… you seem family " she said holding her head all the mind braking did a number on her!

Max pulled out a picture it was damaged but there face could be made out, "I should I knew you before this horrible place! Max put a hand on her face his hand shining.

in a moment she blinked her eyes returning to almost normal and her skin getting life as she held his hand she looked in ot his eyes memories coming back.

Max knew he didn't have a perfect little sister cure in him! He tried it before he only half way did it.

zoe seemed to cry before hugging him and going, "I remember! I remember you!" Max quickly hugged her happily crying.

It was a moment but before it could continue the big daddy snapped out of it and saw a splicer holding his little sister and she was crying! His drill roared to life he was ready to strike but Zoe turned and said, "STAND DOWN MR BE MAX IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she said stomping, "he came all this way just to be with me! SO YOU BACK OFF!"

the big daddy held it's hand up and stopped the drill backing up. Max blinked and sighed she was right escape was almost impossible, he would just have to be here! He held zoe's hand he wasn't going to lie to himself! He acted like a fool out of being nervous about his crush on her.

not how he want to date her but it was bittersweet but maybe they could make the city better? Yeah that was a pipe dream.

unknown to them Someone with a camera had caught sight of this! And was recording it.

the following day. The rapture news was talking about the young splicer and the little sister.

in an ally Zoe point grabbing Max's arm, "looky we're on the tv!" Max rolled his eyes he wasn't use to being the mature one of there duo but, he didn't have his mind actively broken!

the young splicer was not a fool he knew he was being used as propaganda, to give hope to restore this city!

he knew about the Adam addiction cure that lady came back with but most people would say it was to late and they want to get out of here.

At with point the big Daddy roared as his drill came to life when a lady was walking up holding a camera but Max zapped the big Daddy, "THAT'S A CAMERA NOT A WEAPON!"

the cyborg roared he did not like Max but zoe ordered him not to her him and listen to him! She he had to! But he wasn't a happy brainless cyborg about it!

the woman put her camera down. She had dark skin , raven hair black eyes, Skin was dressed in a white top black skirt purple stockings." Sorry Rosemary thronhike or Rose thorn for short Rapture news! I am only following as sense I ran the story of the heroic young man who came down to hell and used the power of love to restore the little sister he loved's memories crime has calmed down! We have a chance to repair this city! And it's all on you two's love story!"

zoe hugged Max and gave him a kiss as Rose took pictures. Max returned the kiss but held his hands at the side he knew this big daddy won't hit him it's the other one's he was worried about.

Rose adjusted her camera and said," I am a single mother who wants to protect her daughter form being made into a little sister No offense there sis!"

zoe brake the kiss and held her arms behind her back and happily said," none taken I can only remember the stuff related to my boyfriend! I can't remember my mommy's name! that's hurts!" she said lowering her eyes.

Rose nodded and held out an id, "I may be working as a reporter but above I was a doctor till that ship wreck Zoe I would like to give you a medical check out!"

Zoe nodded and they followed her.

at the house with had a make shift clinic in the back Rose was looking at resaults," how horrible is it that news plays more then being a doctor here! Well Zoe I have base line little sister results and it looks like Adam slug is slowly fading away! As it goes the effects should fade away more and as mental health improves you should get your memories back!"

she smiled happily, "so I'll remember mommy's name some day?" she asked happily and she nodded and got up to Tackle Max happily, "YAY!

that is when a a girls no older then seven walked in in a yellow sun dress she was a mini version of her mother Rose but with pigtails as she screamed and hide behind her mother at the sight of a big daddy. Rose petted her, "don't worry Lily this one is not here for you! and I think we just got the next big bit of hope!

news that a little sister can slowly return to normal when they got to old would spread bring more peace to the city at least parts of it.

Meanwhile in another part of the city. In the ruin slums Aki was walking around gulping as she stopped a woman and asked," I followed my son's trail here have you seen him!?" the woman simple vanished form sight laughing.

she jumped before she came to a barely working screen showing pictures of max and Zoe and she gasped, "Max…. what happened to you wait… Zoe you found her! You where right!... and we all said you where in denial losing your mind! If we listened we could have gotten her out of here!" she said horrified at all the pointless tears and yelling they all went too over this!"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In the slums of Rapture Aki was running holding a shot gun she got by knocking over a vending machine! What kind of place would have a gun vending machine? What was this a horror game!

she all she could smell as she ran around a wet metal path was sea salt and rust! She looked back and fired on the copper like drone that was chasing her as it seemed to stop shooting like it was out of ammo! Her shot knocked it down as he panted.

she then noticed another vending machine and Shot it to get more ammo out of it. "What kind of horrible place is this!"

Meanwhile in the still good parts of the city!

In Rose's house Zoe was sitting at a desk grabbing her head in frustration! Rose had made it adamant that she would Help Max and Zoe but the big daddy would stay outside and Zoe would relearn how to read.

The shameful part it was Lilly age seven teaching the thirteen year old rolling her eyes as zoe said," Why have two letters that sound the same! Just use two of the letter cee in Kick or something!"

Max in a moment hugged her and she calmed down as she said, "Really form what you say you love story time in the little sister building you learn how to read it can be story time when ever you feel like it!"

Zoe snapped back and said," you are right I most do this!" through the window the big daddy was watching. The window was open so it could hear Zoe was just wining like little sisters do all the time nothing major!

At with point someone walked up. He was dressed in a black suit and tie red die, Red devil mask and black top hat with a red Cane the mask had built in lens and make his voice sound robotic. "stand down Daddy! I am instructor number Seven here!"

he said tapping his cane on a lock opening making max jump up and held out his hand making the man's Cane fly to his hand, and in a moment Max held it making a trigger appear and the top open into a cross hair and barrel!

the instructor held up his hands, "street smart I like it! Don't worry little ones!" Zoe was hiding shaking. " you think the city higher ups want to end this gravy train of good grace? Hell to the no little ones! A splicer who isn't crazy! Because he stayed focus on what he loved! A little sister returning to normal and even now learning to read this is too good! In fact we want to offer you help but this is a you scratch our back we scratch yours case?"

Zoe then walked over and scratch his back and he petted her head and said," figure of speak little lady!" Zoe looked embarrassed and he said," We just want your boyfriend to use that little sister half cure on all the current ones! And have him be a spokesmen for our adam rehab business! We'll say it worked and that's why he is here!"

Max held his hand up and said, "We move in front of the camera you got in Rose's back yard and make the deal!" he said pointing the cane gun at him!

the instructor clapped," Again love the street smarts you got my dude!" he then took a moment and said, "… did I sound hip or should I just not?"

Lily then point and said, "don't that sounded wrong!"

Max held the Cane while they went and made the deal before it! when it was made Max broke the cane in half, " I would have emptied the ammo but I know you have more!"

the instructor clapped once more and pointed, "and he is on a roll! I like you get! You got guts! But you will need to get your girlfriend back to little wonders by eight pm every night and she can't leave with you till seven Am

Zoe over heard that and stomped her feet, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT'S NOT A DAY! I don't even think that's half of one!" she said trying to do math but her damaged mind was struggling so he said," it's just under a half but till an better way to get Adam comes up you are still an active little sister at least till your slug dies! Now look at the time it's almost eight come along young ladies! I believe the splicer knows the way!"

Max then followed him as they walked along. When they got to the building the instructor stopped him and said, "Sorry Sir but you will scare the other little ladies so you will need to stay inside can't have you scaring them!" Max then seemed to vanish.

the masked man pointed and said," Well that works too I guess, again I can't help but say how much I like this guy!"

The next morning Zoe was in her room in the center on a bed kicking her feet looking at the clock and to her vent that lead outside! She soon crawled through and came outside to hug Max.

he had been waiting out there for an hour it was killing her to not run out and hug him as she said," come out out Mr B! we're going back to Rose's house I want to learn how to read again!" she said happily taking his arm and heading off down the roads of rapture!

reporters following them as they did so.

Meanwhile levels below in the bad part Aki came to a vigor vending machine and read the only one, " while no one can see you plus x ray vision while in use! Instructions turns on by closing hand!" she put in some money she looted into to get it and drank it.

she dropped the can and looked sickened holding her stomach, "oh that was the worst thing I never put in my mouth!" the back of her hand start to flash with light at that moment a splicer showed up roaring.

She closed her hand as she had no Ammo and vanished, while it looked confused she started moving she held her hand close but was in tears biting her lip to hold back a scream. It hurt! I felt like her hand was going to explode! Sooner or later she would scream blowing it our her body would make her open her hand ending this super power.

she knew this!and she came to what looked like a trainline and started running letting go crying in pain holding her hand She even dropped her gun to hold it. "OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" she could only imagine how horrible a time her son and Zoe where having.

Meanwhile levels above!

Max was sitting under the tree Rose had in her back yard petting zoe's head as she laid down happily reading a children's book to him it was slow but she was doing it and he was giving her encouragement.

when she came to the end she smiled happily and said, "I did it!" she sat up and hugged him, "I read a book yay!"

she giggled happily and she said, "now what time is it now!"

Max pulled out a pocket watch he found and said, "it's three you have to go back in five hours!"

Zoe held out her hand, "I have five fingers so…. That's not a lot!" she said turning sad only for him to pet her head. They then heard a sound and spotted the big daddy at the fence clearly pissed about being so far form his little sister.

the little sister then looked and smiled, "I know looky paint!" she said running over and grabbing the bucket and she walked over to the big daddy and grabbed a stick" now hold still mr bubbles!"

in a moment she painted a d team symbol on it, "there now you match me and boyfriend yay!"

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in Rapture.

Zoe was in the little wonders building playing hop scotch with other little sisters.

the other little sisters would always ask her what's it's like to have a boyfriend and she would always say " the only bad thing is they won't let me be with him all I want!"

Even right now while playing and having fun all she could think of was it was five hours till she could go see Max. she sighed at the though she hated that! The people running this city had poo for brains she though.

Later on She was holding the ropes for double dutch jump rope with the others. She sighed she tried to get the other little sisters to try learning how to read but they always said," why we can just ask an adult what something said."

this mad her sad as she started liking to read! She was always a fan of story time and now it was like it never had to end! She would be reading right now but sadly she read all the books in the building so till a new one was bought for next weeks story time there wouldn't be a new one.

one of the reasons she Liked going to Rose's house! She had lots of books on lots of things She enjoyed reading! Her favorite was a book called biology! It told her all the answers to all the questions she had that no one in little wonders would tell her!

she smiled and blushed at it! reading it made her think about she couldn't wait for the way she and Max would be married as she smiled picturing herself in a wedding dress kiss him in a suit while Mr bee cheered while wearing a fancy top hat!

She giggled at it but the others though she was just having fun with the game! But no she also tried to teach them some of what he know but they would always say, "why would we want to know those boring things when we can play!"

she sighed She knew she was the oldest little sister by a year but she didn't think growing up would make her the weird girl this quickly!

She then looked to the clock four hours till she could go to her boyfriend!

she smiled at it as she hummed a wedding tune to herself! She loved that song and want to hear it while she walked down to Max to become Zoe Taylor!

an hour later.

Zoe was walking around the building looking for her Mr Bubbles! She had got to thinking Maybe it wasn't Age that was making her an outcast as she meet plenty of instructors less mature then her! It most have been Love helping her grow up! It couldn't be a dying slug all the little sisters slugs were dying now.

But right now She had to go gather Adam back form the angels, with she knew was just people who were not alive anymore! That's the wonder of growing up magic starts to Fade and it just gets icky.

then she saw hers and ran up hugging him, "come on Mr bee!" before long use was using the tube thing to draw the Adam out of the splicers' Corpse she smiled as she saw Max fighting other splicers to keep her safe she loved it he was her knight in shining armor.

Max held his hand out it froze as he went to use Winter blast to Freeze some random bunny splicer," FIGHT YOUR KIND THEY SAID! WE WILL PAY YOU THEY SAID!"

he then grabbed a wrench and used it to shatter the frozen splicer as he said," well it's not enough I will tell you that much! They are lucky I can't just take zoe and leave!"

Zoe blushed at the statement! To her she processed it as Elope run away to be together early instead or waiting five years. But he meant is as take her home but she didn't know that! She was getting memory of her parents back! But she was worried they won't like her anymore Same with her big sister.

she also worried Max's parents wouldn't like him anymore! But she snapped back to the time at hand! Her tube fuel she crawled into a vent, she was almost to big for it! she would need to give it up pretty soon.

half way down she stopped and cried, "MR BEE I AM STUCK!" half an hour later she was out covered in oil her eye twitching as she cried, "THEY OIL FORCED ME OUT! I mean the brush burns will heal in an hour! But my cloths are ruined! And it's three hours Two and a half hours till I can be with Max! I NEED A BATH!" she screamed running off crying.

Later on in the bubble tub filled to her neck tub with her knees to her chest she said," got stuck at the butt! I need to lay off cake and stop using the vents now!" she said crying. She got stub in a tube by the butt She felt Fat! The little sister then cried in the bath.

A half hour later Zoe now dressed she smiled at her shining necklace she never took it off! It's what let Max find her again! She was worried if she lost it she would lose her boyfriend again! She smiled holding it! to her memories she wasn't always that nice yet he still loved her enough to track her down and reunite with her.

she felt like the princess in a fairy tail smiling and doing a little spin as she said," Oh how I love him!" she then looked to the clock she was only one of five little sisters who knew how to tell time!

Most of the ones that could just didn't want to miss story time or Cookie time! Zoe planned on skipping cookie time and was more worried about it being just an hour and a half till she could go with Max to Ms. Rose's house!

She then skipped along to a room that was called the play room! She didn't want to play with any of the toys or the little sisters She wanted to look out the window she could see out of! She would normally look out her bed room window but it broke and got boarded up.

So this was the only one now! Zoe smiled as She Saw Lily holding her mommy's hand waving at the building and she waved, "Hi Lily Ms Rose!" she said happily! She liked Ms Rose better then the instructors! She let Max live with them! she ever heard Rose adopted Max making him Lily's big brother.

she smiled If Max is a big brother that makes big brothers way better then big sisters! She said seeing a big sister bring a little sister in " big sisters are creepy! So glad I won't turn into one of them! they dress like a Mr bubbles with out the robot parts! How does there spines not brake ever step? That outfit is too heavy! It's like a prince one shiny thanks to all the gold and gems but heavy! To heavy!"

She said remembering one time they played dress up and while trying on a big sister outfit she fell over and couldn't get up! The other little sisters couldn't even help her up and it was all harder to take off so they had to get an instructor to help her. " never again!"

she then walked out back to the block to smile, "One hour yes!" she said skipping along!

Zoe smiled as she span, "just one more hour till boyfriend time! Best part of the day!" she said doing a cute spin again.

she hummed to herself as she walked over to instructor Seven and asked, "Mr Seven sir? Can we get some new books or something? It takes to long to get to boyfriend time and I have no idea how to spent the time!"

the instructor petted her head," Zoe zoe you know we go with what the most little sisters ask for on improvement day the first of each month! They are asking for new toys. Why not play with them!"

Zoe tapped her index fingers together as she said," the dolls remind me of Lily, who makes me think of Rose, who makes me think of Max!" the instructed nodded as she said," the play sets remind me of really learning those skills form Ms rose with reminds me of Max cheering me on!"

she then continued as she said," And dress up makes me think of wedding day with makes me think of Max!"

the instructor looked to his watch and said," yeah I have no response for all of that! But look on the bright side this talk killed a ten minutes just fifty till you can go!"

Zoe then smiled as she walked out.

Mr bubbles was standing in front of the gate making sure she didn't leave the fence but she moved side of it to wave at Max waiting across the street the closet they would let him and she said," ALMOST TIME MAX HUGS AND KISSES!"

Max smiled and called out," BACK AT YOU ZOE!"

Meanwhile.

in the slums Aki came to frozen parts of a splicer that was shattered she didn't know it but she just missed her Son by a few hours but right now she held her gun looking around she had to survive more.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning in rapture or at least when the lights turn on.

Lily was in her pajamas a yellow night gown running down the stairs to the living room and shocking Max on the touch, "Wakey wakey big brother!

Max was slowly waking up as he said, " not official and don't wake sleeping splicers Lily!" he said getting up, "if I was having a nightmare you could have got set on fire little lady! Or one of those other things I can do! I mean I have all the plasmids that aren't bugs live in you!"

Lily then blinked and asked," what about vigors!?" She tilted her head

Max got up and said," got one as it said it would make me semi bullet proof but !" he removed his gloves to show his hands were nothing but iron plated bone," This shit was the side effect!"

the little lady ran off screaming, "MOM MAX HAS ZOMBIE HANDS!"

the splicer put his Gloves back on as he said," you don't have to scream it she seen the zombie hands!"

Rose walked in black night shorts white baggy shirt, "yeah and when is the last time you washed those things!?"

Max blinked as he sat up and said, "I don't know when!" the woman grabbed him by the horns and carried him to the bath room, "YOU ARE TAKING A BATH AND THOSE ARE GOING IN THE WASH! I have another outfit for you!"

The splicer said, " I agree but you know I have a million ways to kill you right?"

the woman pushed him into the bath room and said, "you do any of it you are on the street!then hunted! Then no Zoe! Then she is in a worst place with out you helping her recover!"

Max looked to her she was right on the money about all that so he sighed.

Later on he was walking around this the good part of the city people still avoid him like he was a plague, be it for a splicer or being the lesbian doctor's adopted son!

Now while rapture had no laws against it or anything the people came form an old time and kept those views down here So still not to accepted!

he sighed as he claimed up a wall to jump form roof to roof!

Soon he came to a roof top chicken coop! and a woman on there drew a gun! He held out his hands, "I am just delivering!" he pulled out a tube of meds! " See Rose has me making her med deliveries when I can!"

The woman took it and she said," I'll send my son to deliver her eggs and chicken meat then! Thank you now get off my house!"

the splicer sighed as he jumped off every last time! He said as he ran along to go make his deliveries.

After that it was handling the splicer who won't agree to treatment!

Max Sighed as he avoid a splicer who vanished only for Max to fire off a sonic boom form a raised hand knocking it away, "Really?"

the splicer reappeared when it hit a wall and max waved a hand setting him on fire making him run!

he then ducked to avoid a Strike form a splicer lady swinging a pipe! He held out his hand making the pipe come to him and in a moment he used it to knock the woman upside the head!

Max was hopping looking down at zoe getting the Adam form them as the big daddy used his drill to decapitate a splicer!

the daddy roared as it stood with Max! Zoe was collecting in an Alley way! This worked as when Max killed one he used his move it with your mind to move them to her!

The ally was to the dome so at a low end making getting past him and the big daddy the only way to get to her!

Max looked to the cyborg he and him hated eachother but they had two things in common protect zoe and they loved braking skulls!

Max smiled as he held out his hand summoning a cyclone that span a group of splicers right in the the roaring drill of the daddy who roared as his weapon shredded them to parts.

As the biggest chunks flow to zoe she gathered the adam as she said,' you two are gross!" she said even giving ti a stomp, "But you make it cute Max!" she said switching form mad to happy.

She then shock the tube," It's done and I am too big for a vent!" Max ran throw her over his shoulder and he said," have fun big daddy!" he said running off with her.

the daddy charged roaring as he killed spicers in a mad dash to cover Max!

before Long Max had to jump change Zoe to behind in his arms in a hug to roll to avoid gun fire! The Daddy went to charge and Max's eyes widened, "NO THAT'S MY MOM!"

the big Daddy froze in it's tracks, or at least it tired it was running, it was top heavy and it was trying to stop it fell on it's face.

Aki was frozen like a dear in head lights the drill was so close she She was shaking her ex ray vision was making it worst it triggers she could see in the big daddy suit a human skeleton moving around inside! She gulped.

Max got up and asked," Mom did you just fucking SHOT ME AND ZOE!"

Zoe got up and yelled out" YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MOMMY WOMAN!"

Aki fainted.

Later when she woke up in Rose's house rose and her were talking. Rose said, "so got mad at your husband for lying split and now you went after Max! Well sorry lady your son is too mutated to leave Zoe is unmutating but no cure for splcier mutations!" she said looking at papers," but I am trying cutie don't worry! After that getting out is another question!"

Aki nodded as she said," I am just happy to be out of the ruins!"

the next day the two were cooking in the kitchen Rose was blushing it was like she was married and she had a mixed Family now! She looked at the window into her back yard to see Lily and zoe jumping rope with Max holding one end and form the other side of the fence the big daddy.

To her she was seeing the step brother being a cool older brother and his girlfriend being a sweet lady! She was picturing the big daddy as the tree!

She blushed! Looking At aki repeating to herself, "She doesn't swing that way!"

A week later Rose was walking into her room and she came to Aki wearing just her a white baggy shirt that hid everything as she said," why haven't you flirt with me! I go both ways! Our kids are like siblings!"

Aki grabbed the doctor and throw her to the bed getting on top, "this should have happened sooner!"

Rose blinked and was red," Wait moving this fast is a horrible stereotype!" The other woman was to busy removing Rose's pants to look her in the eye and she said, "yeah don't cure and oh purple pretty color on you!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

It Seemed to be what could pass for a peaceful day in rapture of our group.

In the Back of Rose's yard the Rope robe of Lilly and Zoe with Max and the big daddy holding the rope was happily.

Zoe smiled as she sang a little song with Lilly happily making Max smile at the sight! I loved to see Zoe smile a none forced smile or broken one!

Inside the house Aki was happily washing dishes as Rose walked in and wrapped her arms around her new girlfriends waist and kissed her an Act Aki returned happily things where looking up!

But unknown to them on top of one of the tower a purple Green skinned alien Named Goma was standing arms crossed as he looked over it. "Really this place is a dumb let's spice it up!" he said pulling out a dinosaur card In a moment A Eocarchaira showed up and jumped down roaring making people run as it took off.

A big daddy with a cannon weapon tried to fire but armor appeared allowing the dinosaur to implae it's skull with a golden skeleton Wing!

it was heading towards rose's house rapidly! On the news rose jumped, as she said," you guys weren't kidding!... What's the future like!"

Aki grabbed her girlfriend and ran outside going," they don't know how to parent!" as thye all ran out! Max grabbed Lily and summoned a decoy the illusion seemed to distract the dinosaur as Max grabbed zoe's hand pulling her along.

Zoe blinked memories coming back to her about the dinosaurs. "…..pairs?" She called out holding her head!

The Splicer looked behind and as he held he set Lilly go, " Wait no!" in a moment a tail whacked away the big daddy and zoe called out, "MR BUBBLE!"

Max's made a strange thing appear in his hand and throw it! moments a vortex appeared and pulled the dinosaur close by it struggled to move forward!

That is when Aki came out pulling out her shot gun and looking At the dinosaur fighting the pull, "PERFECT!" she then fired hitting it in an armored part of the leg. "Got your ass!"

That is when Mr Bubble got up roaring and charged in right as the well stopped the big daddy who was pulled flying to it's drill hit the injured leg making the dinosaur roar as it went to step on him.

The big daddy roared in rage as Max commented, "It'll bleed out Man!" he blinked as he realized," it has no brain! Why am I talking to it?"

Rose then came out with her camera and in a moment the flash made the dinosaur back away shocked freeing the big daddy under it's goot!

right a moment The cyborg got up and hit the injured leg again making it fall over on to it!

the impact made the dinosaur become a card and the big daddy was smashed into the street. As the brainless cyborg came up Goma landed as Max blinked, "Kind of looks like me!?"

Goma shrugged as he said, "I was made in a test tube by Spectre! So could share some DNA!"

Zoe blinked looking between them with Lily as both young ladies, said," I don't see it!"

Aki rolled her eyes as she fired a round at the Alien! Only for a portal to open up protecting him, As he walked in he said ,"Follow me through to the future Sanjo And your dinosaurs so you can fight me and leave this place behind! Or stay I don't care!"

In a moment the red haired Little sister grabbed her boyfriend Max's hand and smiled," I want to see the sun!" she declared pulling Max through.

The splicer held his hat on as he said," Hold it up you'll pull my glove off and reveal my zombie hands woman!" he spoke as they went through!

Rose grabbed Lilly and ran quickly city officials were coming, "Finally away out come on Aki!" The mother smiled holding her long skirt as she ran, "don't have to tell me twice!"

they soon all appeared on top of a city only for the big Daddy to come out growling! Zoe was smiling at the City it was massive so many lights and a big dark blue sky no water glass or dome! "I remember and seen pictures but it's So pretty!" She hugged Max happily.

Max blinked as he said," yeah the future!"

Lily looked to the stars and asked," Mommies what are those!" Rose put her down and said, "stars honey stars!"

Aki smiled and said, "free and Oh shit the brainless one is here!" the portal then closed as she added, "We beat Rapture! We beat it!" She jumped for Joy!

Max turned," yes but now there is a time traveling alien with it's knowdlge and we have no place to go now! Wait it's Halloween! Perfect me Zoe and brainless will blind in!"

Zoe and Lilly then asked, "Halloween?" Aki sighed, "later right now we need to find help! Wait the ancient!"

Later on Rex opened the door he looked sad but he jumped when he saw Max Zoe and Aki, plus some others as Max said, "Long story very dark freaky! But to make it quick!" he removed is hat, "Me and Zoe mutant! My mom splti form dad now dating Rose here! Lily unofficial little sister, and that's a brainless cyborg with a drill for an arm! And we are here as there is another space pirate Can we come in! "

The cyborg made sounds spinning it's drill Making Zoe stomp and say, "Shut it mr bubbles! You are scaring people!"

Rex blinked and called out," MOM DAD CALL THE ALPHA GANG YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Little did they noticed Lily had hearts around her head looking at Rex and Max spotted that, "Well going to need to brake out the zombie hands!" he said removing the gloves Making Rex jump as he asked," Strangle or eye jab! You pick old buddy!"

Rex Ran as Max chased! Making zoe follow Lily followed, Following after zoe was the big daddy.

Rose and Aki walked in sighing, "overprotective much!"

Now the story finally truly begins.

to be continued

to the guest this is not a sequel it's an original story.


	6. Chapter 6

In the ancient's Lab Rex's mom was slowly inching away form Max's revealed hands, "but the zombie hands away! How are they even working!"

the splicer smirked and jumped touching her face with them as he said," I don't know! but they don't leave prints!"

In a moment the Blonde woman ran out screaming," UNCLEAN UNCLEAN! NEED TO WASH!" she then ran into the bat hroom and a shower was heard turning on!

Aki laughed at the sight of it, "Max you are a little asshole! But Zoe likes you! but with her mental state that's not saying much!" she said looking at Zoe who was watching a fly buzz around with a smile!

Lily point to zoe and said, "She is not playing with a full deck the little wonders program ripped most of it away!" she then turned to Rex and muttered "husbando!"

Max had his bone hands sparking with lighting as he looked to Rex and said, "Again No prints!"

Rex gulped and looked back to see Rose loading aki's gun and he gulped, "… this shit ain't fair!"

Aki then crossed her arms and said, "Life isn't fair! I just know my Twin Minma took my life and is probably with Spike like she always wanted I just know it!"

the big daddy roared as the alpha gang walked in and Dr Z's eyes went Right to Max's hands, "…. That's disturbing!"

Max removed his hat to show off his horns being real and he pointed, "still less painful then this! Growing horns feels like your spine is impaling our skull! And they came in one at a fucking time! Ever felt like your spine is impaling your head twice!? I have!"

Zoe Stomped making the big Daddy say, "Leave the pillbug the string bean and the old woman alone Mr be!"

Ursula roared in rage, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU PALE SKINNED FREAK!"

Zoe had her hands on her hips and did a little shake, "Christmas cake!"

Ursula's jaw dropped, the green haired woman need a moment and she said, "parasite stomach!"

the little sister put a hand on her stomach, "it is almost dead! I'll be gone soon! But you will always have horrible fashion sense!" Ursula jumped.

before she could reply Zoe said," the last time you had a date it was with a crazy guy who would marry anything to not die alone! When you where young the dinosaurs hadn't evolved! Your first date was to the worlds first fire! You are so old you were there when the first fish crawled on to land! It was your little brother!"

the Green haired woman's jaw dropped and her eyes widened each one was like a knife with the words written in Kanji hitting her in the heart, making her pass out!

Lilly raised Zoe's hand and she said," Winner by Knocked!"

Zander blinked and said, "well now some things don't change!"

Max then ran his bone hands over metal making everyone cover there ears it was worst then nails on a chalk board!

he then stopped, "as much as I am enjoying this! Can we get to the point on one space alien running with dinosaurs plus the shit form Rapture! I mean look at me Zoe and the brainless neutered cyborg!"

the big daddy roared and Max said, "Oh yeah you know it's true you got dam drill armed fixed attack dog! Wait why the hell am I talking to you! you don't have a brain in that fucking head it was the second thing they removed got dam it!"

The big daddy kept roaring at Max and the splicer kept insulting Aki blinked, "it's like watching Zoe and Ursula! Well the couple that roasts together stays together I guess!"

Rose was currently looking at dr Z, "dirty thief! Idiot! Why would you take kids to see dinosaurs!"

Dr Z then pointed at her and said, "don't you have a rainbow dance to go attend!" Rose's jaw dropped and in a moment aki was over to help her girlfirned roast the bad old man.

Aki point, "you intolerant peace of coprolite!" She and rose added, "AT LEAST WE HAVE LOVE YOU WILL DIE ALONE YOU OLD PIGGY!"

the Doctor's jaw fell over in shock form it as the two women held hands and kissed.

Zander held his head," so my angel isn't here?" In a moment Max throw his hat at him, Zander avoided it and said, "Really who throws a hat?"

Ed pointed and said," Someone with zombie hands! Can you put those things away please!? It's creeping me out!"

Rex's father walked in and the doctor said," hate to put an end to the roast session as you call it!" but he slid a dinosaur card making chibi Terry appear who quickly ran over to bite Doctor z's beard.

Max blinked, "….. you figured out how to make artificial activators that can do chibi like the space pirates! Make sense you had there tech!" While they were talking Zoe walked up to the table.

out of memory Zoe used the card and dino bracer to summon chibi pairs Who she hugged and walked over to Lily with.

the time traveler then stated, "yes we where also working on reverse engineering the alien ships tech only thing we haven't gotten was something powerful enough to fuel the time travel part! But we where trying!"

aki crossed her arms and said," Look around at the shit that happened and tell me why you think time travel is a good idea and if you say see dinosaurs I will have my Son Skin you alive with his horns and zombie hands!" the guy backed up hands up scared.

While they were doing this Zoe and Lilly had put pairs in a diaper baby bonnet and in a high chair, the two girls were feeding her baby food form a spoon happily while this was going on.

the big daddy roared in the back ground drill arm spinning as Max said, "I think he said yeah let me at him! Sorry brainless If any one here needs to die it's by my Zombie hands!" he said holding them out.

he cracked his bone knuckles and Ed Fainted While Rose said, "so we have an alien we are in the future and mega ultra super chicken fighting is going to happen yeah life;s fucked!"

she then noticed Lilly and Zoe doing that and asked," here the hell did they find that shit to do that crap?"

while giggling and feeding pairs zoe did a little hip shake, making Rex's eyes looked to her in a moment a zombie hand was around his throat as Max said," What the fucked did I just say man!" he then throw Rex face first into a wall. " that's a warning! You get two more!"

Rex's father sighed and said," yeah this was a joke chapter wasn't it!?"

elsewhere on a roof Goma was standing on it, "Well best get ready for my battle against them! can't wait for it!"

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Later down town Goma was hovering next to a super mode Eocarcharia.

Goma had his arms crossed sighing as he said," Really why the hell are they this late!" In a moment the big daddy showed up trying to drill the dinosaur only for the super dino to step on it crushing it.

the big daddy no longer ran and with it's helmet cracked open the face of doctor drake could be seen! He really was Zoe's daddy. Goma rolled his eyes, "really that it!" In a moment a burst froze him solid as Max jumped out with a bat to smash him.

The splice smiled his horns cut off and he said, "Ok that's my part and…. Oh Zoe is going to cry for hours to night!" he said seeing Doctor drake's face.

The super dinosaur roared only for an armored up Chomp to tackle him as Lily happily slashed, "lighting strike!" making the dinosaur shot off a lighting blast.

the attack knocked the now ownerless super dinosaur back! Just in time, for Tank to come up and tail wake it!

Ed slashed a move card, "Six armored vs one what ever that is Quake saber!" the crystal sword formed on tank's tail allowing it to slash the evil dinosaur.

the dinosaur bleed as Rex called out, "Jet shuriken dino slash!" he salshed it as Ace launched the attack Lily looking with heart eyes.

Max was quick to get by Zoe who was staring at her now dead daddy who was her big daddy petting her back he said," he will end up with my sister or he will get the zombie hands."

Zoe jumped up growling in rage, "DINO SLASH BIG FOOT ASSULT!" In a moment the summon dinosaur appeared and stepped on the bad one. " THAT WAS MY DADDY!"

Ursula rolled her eyes as she slashed a move card for Terry, " Act missiles!" the missiles then hit the super dinosaur knocking it back down to normal

Spiny roared as Zander slashed a move card, "Ok time to bring us on home! Water sword alpha slash!" the dinosaur opened it's mouth to summon the blade and it slashed cutting off the alien dinosaurs head ending the fight as the other dino became a card.

months later Rose and Aki were kissing on a wedding day when the floors flow and landed right in Zoe's lab! Max just put an arm around her and kissed her.

Zoe shot a glare to the crying Ursula and flipped her the finger to rub it in!

years later the grow normal looking zoe was happily kissing Max on there wedding day when her flowers landed eight in the now eight teen year old Lily's hands.

Lilly looked to her date Rex gulping he then saw Max while kissing zoe miming a crushed throat.

Aki some how had her gun and Rose point ot her Wife to rub it in.

While the now aged Ursula was crying, "Really may be at this one!"

when Rex and Lily finally did get married the flowers landed right in the lab of the baby girl with brown hair zoe was holding.

the now grey haired Ursula fell over and said, "fuck you!"

the end!

Rose then popped up and said," Well everyone here it is! We know it was a short final battle but this was ment as a short little parody story the next few will be longer and more serious."

Aki popped up and said, "our writer just can't resist mocking horror games story lines and what not! Along with fanon cliches and himself some times! love you have a beautiful time!"

Lily then popped up adding, "but sadly you won't be seeing Me and mommy Rose for awhile! Love you guys! Though!"

Max popped up as he said," And if you think you could do a better bioshock dinosaur king story please try just tell the writer he would love to see it and support you and what not!"

Zoe then popped up pointing to her checks, "We honestly hope some one does it would be fun to start a trend now bye bye!" She then blow kisses ending the story.


End file.
